


Thursdays

by HyzenthlayHazel



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyzenthlayHazel/pseuds/HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: David really fucking hates Julia’s yoga instructor.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I started this like 6 months ago and just finally got the first chapter done :o This is a two-shot so there will be a second chapter (hopefully) soon. Hope this helps get everyone through the content drought!

Crisp, bright streams of sunlight poured in through the thin crack in the hotel curtains, tickling David’s eyelids and slowly pulling him from his dreams. He woke with a smile on his face; the warm, smooth body pressed against his reminding him of the previous night’s activities. Yet, as he rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around said body, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder, an object caught his eye in the morning light that quickly turned his expression sour. Julia’s yoga mat was neatly stood at the end of the hotel dresser, taunting him with its bright turquoise hue. Unable to be ignored. It was Thursday. David hated Thursdays. This particularly wretched day of the week happened to be the day when Julia had her private yoga lessons. For David, this meant two things: Firstly, there would be no chance of convincing Julia to stay in bed late for a morning shag. Her lesson was at 7:30, so she had to be up, dressed and ready by then, and she did not take kindly to being woken up early, even by him. Secondly, after being denied his morning Julia time, he then has to spend an hour watching as a tall, allegedly handsome Dutchman gazes and gropes at Julia’s scantily clad body. It’s not that David was jealous or anything. He just didn’t like the guy. No one had a right to be that cheerful at 7:30 in the morning. Especially while staring at his girlfriend’s ass. Despite himself, David let his eyes dart to the clock, noting that they had four minutes before the blaring alarm would yank them back into the real world. David sighed, letting his head fall back to the pillow as he resigned himself to the day that lay ahead. He just hoped he’d be able to make it through the morning without punching anyone.

Exactly seventy-four minutes later, a very irritable David watched through narrowed eyes as Joost gently placed his hands on Julia’s hips, adjusting her position slightly. Of fucking course Julia had to find the one male yoga instructor in all of London. And of course he was a blonde, 6’4 tosser who looked like Gap model and insisted on working shirtless.  
“Good, Julia”, Joost’s chipper, accented voice pierced the air, “Now straighten your legs and hollow your back a bit more”  
“Like this?” Julia questioned, extending her limbs according to his instruction.   
Joost allowed his eyes to slip slowly down her back, bringing them to rest, rather boldly, on her ass. “Yes...that’s nice”   
David thought his teeth might shatter from the force with which his jaw clenched.  
Joost continued finding opportunities to strategically touch Julia’s body; fingers sliding across her shoulders, a palm on her lower back, a hand on her thigh. Somewhere between cow and downward facing dog, David began trying to come up with a plausible story as to why he had to throw Julia’s yoga instructor through the plate glass window.  
What angered David the most, he thought, was the way Julia remained completely oblivious to Joost’s creepiness. Even as his hands coasted up the bare skin of her sides, making sure to brush the sides of her bust as he went, ostensibly to reposition her arms. Julia continued blithely responding to his directions and touches as David seethed, unable to keep his anger off of his face at this point. He took his eyes off the two for just long enough to glance at the clock in the kitchen. Five minutes left. An eternity for David’s self-control. Still, he looked forward to smugly reminding Joost that their lesson time was up and Julia needed to move on with her day. An indulgence David allowed himself each week as Joost never seemed to notice the passage of time. Too busy ogling the Home Secretary.  
But before he got the chance, Joost unexpectedly leaned in and murmured in Julia’s ear that it was time to wrap up. As David eagerly listened in, he added “I actually wanted to talk to you about something”  
“All right…”, Julia answered, stretching her arms above her head to loosen her muscles a bit, “you’re not getting too busy for me, are you?”  
“For you? Never!” Joost assured, grinning in a way that made David want to knock every last one of his teeth out, “I uh, noticed you seem more tired and distracted lately”, now it was David’s turn to grin. He knew exactly why she was tired and distracted.  
Joost continued, “Seems like maybe you could use a vacation?”  
Julia laughed, “Honestly, I haven’t had time for a vacation in years”  
“Well you see, I have a vacation home in Exmoor and occasionally I give private yoga retreats. You know, it could be just for a weekend. Could help you relax?”  
“A private retreat?”, Julia tilted her head questioningly and David glanced wildly back and forth between the two, rather horrified that she hadn’t immediately and aggressively rebuked him. She could NOT actually be considering this.  
“It’s like a mini vacation, you know? Yoga, nature walks, massages…”  
That was it. David could not listen to one more word without committing murder in front of a cabinet secretary.   
“Unfortunately,” David stressed each syllable dramatically, “that won’t be possible. The Home Secretary is a high risk target and can only visit pre-approved locations with the capability to house her full security detail.”  
The corner of David’s mouth raised in snide satisfaction as obvious disappointment spread across Joost’s face.  
Julia, for her part, remained silent, her incredulous gaze fixed on David in disbelief at his unexpected interruption.  
“Well,” Joost finally broke the awkward silence, “just something to consider in case circumstances change. It’s an open offer.” He finished with a smile, sliding a hand onto Julia’s shoulder.  
David opened his mouth to respond once more but Julia quickly cut him off, “Thank you, Joost. I appreciate the offer. I’ll see you next week?”, she returned his smile politely.  
“Yeah, sure, next week. I’ll see you then, Julia.”   
With that, Joost gathered his things and finally made his way out the door, leaving David to answer for his outburst.  
Julia waited a beat before turning to face David. Silently, she folded her arms across her chest, her eyebrows raised in an expectant glare.  
“Come on, Julia. You can’t possibly have been considering it. He was just trying to get your knickers off”  
“I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions, David,” she raised an eyebrow in amusement, “And I can tell when someone’s trying to get into my knickers”  
“Oh really? Because your little yoga friend has been staring at your ass like it was the last slice of pizza for the past hour”, David planted his hands on his hips, prepared for battle.  
Julia smiled calmly and replied, “I know”  
“I-you KNOW?”  
Julia shrugged, reaching down to pick up her yoga mat, “He’s the best yoga instructor in the city, and he gives me a discount.”  
David stood silently for a moment, watching as she rolled her yoga mat and continued getting ready for her day as if nothing had happened.   
Finally, he gathered himself enough to speak, “So you’re fine with the fact that he comes here every week just to stare at you in a sports bra?”  
Julia sighed, “David, in all honesty, if I limited my interactions to men who don’t want to sleep with me, I would never get anything done.”  
David rolled his eyes but relented slightly, “Aye fair, but you don’t have to let him touch you”  
“David, he’s my yoga instructor. It’s his job.”  
“Oh please, Julia. You know what I mean”  
Julia took a deep breath, setting down the towel and water bottle she’d been holding, and gently approached her indignant lover.   
She ran a hand lightly up his arm but got no response. “David, you know I have no interest in letting him anywhere near my knickers. There’s no need to be jealous”  
David scoffed loudly, “I’m not jealous, Julia.”  
She moved closer, running her hand from his shoulder to his chest enticingly, “You know, I’m already all sweaty and I don’t have any meetings until eleven…”  
David remained stoic, “I’m already dressed, Julia.”  
Julia rolled her eyes, “Suit yourself then” she whispered into his ear teasingly before unzipping her sports bra and tossing it at him as she walked to the bathroom for her shower, purposefully leaving the door open in case he changed his mind.  
David stood firm. She was not going to win that easily. He was obstinate. Then again, he reasoned, there was no harm in watching. She wouldn’t even have to know if he played his cards right. He waited until he was sure she had entered the shower and then turned around cautiously. Big mistake. Of course she knew he would be watching. Despite himself, he looked on intently as she slowly lathered herself up for his benefit, starting with her breasts and working her way down her body. David groaned, feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably. This was going to be a very long day.


End file.
